


Sofa So Good

by RA_of_Light



Category: Strike Back
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Richard Armitage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_of_Light/pseuds/RA_of_Light
Summary: A Night in with John Porter1st fan fic i'd written in 15 years





	Sofa So Good

At 6ft 2, John towered above you when you opened the door. He had that presence and dominance that comes from being a soldier. Army men need to show power and strength and John had it in spades, but one look from you altered that. You couldn’t help but be impressed by his masculinity each time you saw him. However, you were his one weakness; no one else was permitted to break through his tough exterior.

“John” you whispered softly into his ear, which had an immediate, relaxing effect on his frame, so the soldier was at ease.

“Yes love” he replied with a mellower edge to his normal direct tone, your feminine voice encouraged the firm contours of his facial features to soften.

“I was hoping we might have a night in on the sofa, snuggled up, I’m really not in the mood to be sociable” You looked directly into his azure eyes whilst stroking the small patch of exposed chest hair that was poking out from the top of shirt.

“I think we can manage that” he replied sultrily.  Johns eyes briefly closed causing his long lashes to flutter ever so slightly; a gesture you find incredibly irresistible. He enveloped your hand softly and led you to the sofa across the room falling back into and it puling you down with him. As you landed on his lap, he wrapped you in his warm, muscular arms and looked at you again with a slight tilt of the head.

"So my girl, quiet night on the sofa or can I interest you in some snuggling?"  A slight smirk crossed his face causing a dimple to form in his left cheek

“Snuggling?”  You pouted at him ;”So John, what’s your ideas of snuggling?….”

But before you had a chance to continue your flirting, his lips came crashing down onto yours and he wrapped you further into his embrace.

Your lips parted in response to his kiss, your tongues flickering against each other in a way that ignited your senses. Other parts of your body start to respond, skin prickling with the excitement of his touch. You looked at his face, just as he opened his eyes, the deep blue hues boring into your soul. The connection between the two of you was so deep, when you met there was such a sense of fatefulness, as well as deep sexual desire. Now a few months on, your connection had deepened more than either of you could ever have expected from another person.

John broke the kiss and with a wink grasped your hips and moved you off his lap and firmly onto the sofa. He kept eye contact and wiggled your leggings and knickers down and away from your body. He slowly moved down your body, kissing the soft flesh of your belly as his fingers caressed your thighs and moving them further apart. You felt the fire begin burning deep in your core and suddenly he slid his face down towards the now moist warm space between your legs. Your breath hitched as you felt his tongue flick against your clitoris and he hummed in appreciation of your reaction. You couldn’t help but lift your hips as he burrowed further down, his tongue flicking and lapping insistently. 

Then his long beautiful fingers joined in to play, causing more moisture to pool. Your body continued to react to his caresses, your flesh contracting and breath deepening . John loved knowing he was causing you to react in this way and he fed deeper on your sweet taste. Suddenly your body started to shiver, flesh and muscles began to contract and there was a yelp as you came. He looked up towards your slightly glazed over eyes feeling very proud of his skills and the beautiful reaction you had to him.


End file.
